1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle valve controller for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-8-74639, a technique is described which uses two closing limiters when fully closing a throttle valve. Namely, after the opening of the throttle valve is reduced to a first lower limit which is set a little higher than a second lower limit set as the target degree of opening, the throttle valve is closed to the second limit at a certain speed.